dumbo_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reindeer Pyramid Show/Disaster Befalls the Show
(The next night, Dick, wearing his regular clothes, made his announcement to the audience) Dick: Ladies and gentlemen! We will now present, for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super colossal, spectacle. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you, a pyramid. Not of wood, not of stone.... (As Dick did his speech, the reindeer around him paid attention) Prancer: (Whispering to Dancer) To hear him talk, you think he was going to do it. Dancer: (Angrily) That stuffed shirt! Dick: ....Pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous.... REINDEER!! (The bottom of his coat covers his mouth before he pushes it back down and composes himself) Dick: I give you.... The reindeer (Dick blew his whistle, and the reindeer reared up on their hind legs, beginning their performance. A circus song started as the reindeer slowly marched to Dick's ball in a straight line. Dancer was the first to get on the ball. She put her front hooves on the ball and Dasher's antlers with her own. Dancer pulled, and Dasher got on her back. The audience applauded as Dasher tried getting his footing on Dancer's back) Dancer: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (Prancer was the next reindeer to go onto the pyramid. She reared up on her hind legs, allowing Dasher to go underneath her) Dasher: (Grunting with effort) Gaining a little weight, aren't you honey? Prancer: (Gloatingly) You and Cupid are no cream puffs yourselves, dearie. Dancer: Quiet up there. Tend to your work, please. (Prancer stood on top of Dasher before reaching down to grab Cupid. She tried carrying Cupid up higher, but she accidentally bumped her into Dasher) Prancer: Oh my goodness! (He slips a bit and sticks his hoof in Prancer's eye, much to her annoyance) Dancer: Take your hoof out of my eye! Clumsy ox! Dasher: Sorry. (He obeyed and removed his hoof. Cupid eventually got onto Prancer. But this was still a difficult and dangerous act, for Cupid slipped and landed on Prancer, adding more extra weight for Dancer to handle) Dancer: (Groans a bit) Steady, guys. (The remaining reindeer, including Blitzen and Parfait, were all struggling to get into place for the pyramid. Vixen was the one who had the prop for the top of the pyramid. Blitzen struggled to hold onto her before accidentally letting her go. But before Vixen could fall, she was grabbed by Parfait's antlers, and she pulled up to the top of the pyramid. From backstage, Clarice and the Powerpuff Girls' group watched and sighed with relief) Blossom: That was a close one. Buttercup: My nerves can't take much more of this. Bubbles: It's almost time for Rudolph to go out. Hermey: Almost ready now, Rudolph: Don't forget to wave that flag. (Rudolph started waving the flag, like Hermey said) Rudolph: Like that? Clarice: Yes. And it's a good way to show off in front of me. Yukon: (Amused) Okay, okay, don't wave no more. Hermey saw you. Brick: Okay, now all you have to do is run out and jump on the springboard. Boomer: Now let's see how you're gonna do it. (Rudolph backed away to the wall and prepared to demonstrate how he'll do the act, only to look nervous) Rudolph: (Nervously) But, what if I sneeze? Clarice: Don't worry, we'll just put a clothespin on your nose. It's easier that way. Rudolph: (Realizing) Oh, okay. (He started running) Boomer: That's it. Attaboy! Butch: That's the stuff! Yukon: Keep going! Keep going! (Suddenly, Rudolph sneezed, and he fell to the ground, much to the group's concern) Butch: (Groaning) Rudolph! Oh, that nose! We gotta do something! Quick! Blossom: I have an idea. But we gotta move fast! (Back on stage, the pyramid was finally complete, and the audience applauded. Once everything became quiet again, Dick made another announcement) Dick: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now seen the impossible accomplished in front of your faces! Seven jungle giants! Each one weighing... (As Dick continued his speech, Dancer struggled to hold up the many other reindeer on her back, dripping with sweat) Dancer: (Sweating) That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point? Dick: And now, I present the world's smallest little reindeer, who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax! (Vixen, who was standing at the top of the pyramid with her prop umbrella, looked down and became fearful. She was many feet above the ground as if she were to slip, or make a sudden movement, she could fall and get badly hurt. She held her breath as she tried not looking down while sweating) Dick: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you.... Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer! (The curtains opened up and the audience saw Rudolph. But Rudolph's nose was covered by a clothespin. This was an attempt to keep it from getting in the way of his run. The audience cheered, but started laughing up seeing the nose. Dumbo got nervous and backed away in fear) Rudolph: Aw, stop laughing at me! Brick: Rudolph, what are you doing? Hermey: Get going! (Trying to push Rudolph) to the stage) What's the matter with you? Bubbles: Rudolph, that's your cue. Buttercup: You're on, Rudolph! (With no other option, Hermey pulled out a sewing needle and rammed it in Rudolph's behind) Rudolph: Ouch! (Rudolph was startled and fled onto the stage. Rudolph wasn't hurt, but he kept running. The drums rolled as the yearling kept running closer to the pyramid. The group watched nervously as Rudolph ran. Suddenly, Boomer realized that the clothespin popped off Rudolph's nose, and he was about to sneeze. The group watched in concern) Boomer: Don't sneeze! (And, like in the demonstration, the nose got in Rudolph's way. After a while, Rudolph's sneeze built up again) Hermey: No, don't! (But it was too late. Rudolph sneezed loudly, and he was sent flying towards the pyramid, much to the group's alarm) Bubbles: (Alarmed) Oh, no! (Rudolph's antlers crashed into the ball that Dancer was struggling to stay on. This sudden jolt of the ball caused Vixen to lose balance and got out of control. The unstable pyramid made the reindeer lose balance and start crashing down on each other. Dancer grunted and squeaked loudly in panic as she struggled to stay on the rolling ball) Yukon: Jeepers! The reindeer pyramid's out of control! (Rudolph picked himself up and watched in horror as the pyramid rolled psychotically around the stage) Rudolph: (Fearfully) Uh-oh! (Dick, Clarice, and the group gasped as they watched the performance turn into a dangerous situation) Blossom: They're gonna fall! (The reindeer held onto each other as Dancer rolled uncontrollably towards the audience. Everyone in the stands panicked and fled the tent, not wanting to get hurt by the falling pyramid. Dancer was barely able to keep herself on the ball. The reindeer on top of her held onto each other for their dear lives as they moved around the tent. Vixen managed to jump over the balance rope, but landed hard on her fellow reindeer) Clarice: Oh, my goodness! (Dasher landed on Dancer's eyes, blocking her view. As she rolled around the stage, she frantically moved her antlers around the area, before touching Rudolph, who was fleeing from the crashing pyramid as fast as he could. Dancer saw Rudolph and became furious) Dancer: (Angrily) Out of my way, assassin! (Before Rudolph could do so, he fell to the ground as the pyramid crashed into him. This crash caused all the reindeer on the ball to fly up into air. The reindeer flying in the air caused the whole audience to flee the tent. The reindeer came falling down on some of the circus props, like the balancing rope and trapeze dive board) Buttercup: Oh, that's definitely bad! Blossom: Everyone out of the tent! (Everyone followed Blossom's order and fled the tent as fast as they could. The reindeer above them kept crashing into props, some of which were actually holding up the tent. Everything came crashing down onto the panicking people below. Blitzen was sent flying horizontally, and he accidentally broke the center pole that was holding up the tent. The tent started coming down on the fleeing people. The tent reached the ground, and everything went dark. Some audience members got stuck in this chaotic crash-down, and all the reindeer were left with really bad injuries. Clarice and the group managed to safely get out of the tent before it could damage them. The carnage left by the crash was immense and disastrous. Everyone looked and were devastated at what had become of the outcome of this dangerous performance) Comet: Oh my gosh! Brick: That was scary. Yukon: I knew this was gonna end badly! I knew it all along! Boomer: Who the heck puts reindeer on each other's backs for a circus act? Clarice: (Worried) Rudolph? Where's Rudolph? (Before Clarice could frantically look around the tent for her boyfriend, everyone spotted something moving underneath the broken tent. A hoof came out with a broken flag. It was Rudolph, alive and alright, but now with a broken flag. The group started thinking about what was going to happen now. Their attempt to make Rudolph a star ended horribly and at the cost of some audience members. What was to happen to them and Rudolph next? The "Pyramid of Pachyderms" act ended with disaster, and the reindeer were horribly injured from the fall of the Big Top. Under a gentle rainstorm, Casey Jr. slowly trudged down the track, on his way to the relocation spot. In the reindeer coach, the gossip reindeer, bandaged up and in pain, complained and moaned about the disaster and their injuries) Dancer: Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the Big Top fall. Dasher: Because of that Rudolph, I never can show my face there again. Blitzen: Oh, look at my beautiful antlers! Dancer: (Angrily) I JUST LIKE TO SPANK THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!! (She moans over her injured leg) Prancer: Oh, that won't be necessary, dearie. They fixed him good. Dancer: What do you mean? Dasher: Oh, what did they do? Blitzen: Did they beat him? Cupid: What is it, darling? Vixen: Tell us. Dancer: (Impatiently) Come, come! I demand to know! Prancer: Oh. Well, they've gone and made him.... (Unable to put it any more clearly) Oh dear, I just can't say it. Dancer: (Sharply) OUT WITH IT!! Prancer: Made him a clown. (The reindeer were shocked about this bit of news) Vixen: A clown? Cupid: No! Prancer: Yes! Dancer: Oh, the shame of it. Let us take the solemn vow. (She and the other reindeer raise their hooves) Dancer: From now on, he is no longer.... A reindeer. (They all join hooves together) Coming up: After Rudolph does a humiliating clown performance, he begins to miss his parents. Then, out of kindness to cheer him up, Clarice, Comet, and the Powerpuff Girls’ group takes him to visit his parents for a little bit, which results a certain tearjerking song performed by Donner and Mrs. Donner. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Fanmakes Category:Dumbo Parodies